Steyr TMP-Death Eye
Steyr TMP-Death Eye is a specialized dual-wield sub-machine gun variant of Steyr TMP in CrossFire. It is the very first Anti-Mutant (or Anti-Nano) weapon ever created in the game. Overview The Steyr TMP-Death Eye now sports a special 'eye of the death' texture on the weapon and foldable stock, and basically it has +5 ammo per magazine and original Steyr TMP stats. Just like the Ghetto and Gold Black Dragon variant, it is able to toggle between single/dual wield by pressing RMB. This is the first Anti-Mutant Weapon released and as such, it features special perks in Mutation Mode and variants. Like P90-Wild Shot, the TMP-Death Eye is always dual-wielded in MM and it has a much lower recoil, giving players chance to blast mutants away easier. Also, players can toggle between normal and buttplate stance, which folded the gun's buttplate and fire both gun at once instead of alternating each. This technique results in a slightly higher recoil, but doubling damage dealing to mutants comparing to default mode. Regardless of mode used, TMP-Death Eye features unique reload animation in MM which is slightly faster than its normal animation. 'Advantages' Single mode * Low recoil. * High accuracy. * Short reloading time. * Lightweight. * Fast drawing speed. Dual mode * High damage dealing. * High rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. Overall * Has tagging effect. * High ammo reserve. * Able to switch to dual-wield mode anytime. Mutation only * Dual wielded by default. * High magazine capacity. * Very high rate of fire. * High ammo reserve. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast reloading speed. * Retractable buttstock. 'Disadvantages' Single mode * Lower magazine capacity. Dual mode * High recoil. * Poor accuracy. * Longer reload time. * Slower movement speed. Overall * Easily runs dry. * Shared ammo reserve between single and dual mode. * When switching to single/dual-wield mode, it requires some time. * Loud firing noise. Mutation only * Easily runs dry. * Loses accuracy on long range. * Require some time to have full charging bar. Availability * CF China * CF West * CF Español * CF Korea * CF Indonesia * CF Brazil * CF Philippines Trivia * The eye on the weapon model is actually reused from the AWM-Red Dragon but has been recolored from yellow to green. This later reused on Devil Wing WS as well. * Unlike the Ghetto and Gold Black Dragon variant, this Steyr TMP variant's Item Icon is in the single-wielded mode. * The Steyr TMP-Death Eye's bizarre reload animation in Mutation Modes consists of the user: Ejecting both magazines from the guns but holding on to them, throwing away both SMGs, holding the used magazines for a while before also throwing them away, then pulling out two new TMP Death Eyes. ** This is the second SMG weapon to have a unique reloading animation which makes the reloading speed faster on dual mode (only works on Mutation Mode), after P90-Wild Shot. * This gun is most likely PC version counterpart of Steyr TMP-Angel in CF Mobile, as both has the ability to switch firing mode - the difference is that TMP-Death Eye is only dual wieldable in Mutation Mode & variants, whereas TMP-Angel is always dual-wielded. * On CF Philippines, The price of Steyr TMP Death Eye's discount is supposed to be 400 Ecoin but it got changed to 420 Ecoin for unknown reasons. * This gun in Mutation Mode, has include buttstock which based on it's successor the B&T MP9. Gallery TMP_DE (1).png|Render TMP_DE (2).png|Render (Dual) TMP-EoD.png|Side view TMP_DE (4).png|Side view (Dual) TMP_DE_Nano (1).png|Render (Buttstock deployed) TMP_DE_Nano (2).png|Side view (Buttstock deployed) TMP-DE (Normal).png|HUD (Normal) TMP-DE (Dual).png|HUD (Dual) TMP-DE Buttplate (Mutation).png|HUD (Mutation) TMP-DE (Mutation).png|HUD Buttplate (Mutation) Videos Steyr TMP-Death Eye - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 Cross Fire China Steyr TMP-Death Eye ! CrossFire China Steyr TMP-Death Eye CrossFire China Steyr TMP-Change Dual Death Eye CrossFire China Steyr TMP-Change Dual Death Eye (Mutation Mode) Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:SMG Category:Submachine Gun Category:JHP Category:Mutation Mode Category:Anti-Mutant Weapons